The invention relates to an open roof construction for a vehicle having an open roof. Such an open roof construction is known, for example, from WO-A-99/55546 in the name of the present applicant. The lower closure element of said known open roof construction is in the form of a sun screen, which is guided in grooves of the guide rails on special sliding shoes. The sliding shoes are spring-loaded. In case of excessive outward forces being exerted on the lower closure element, for example in the case of a collision, there is a risk of the lower closure element being pressed outwards and becoming detached, because the spring load on the sliding shoes does not offer sufficient resistance.
According to the present invention, engaging elements form additional retaining elements, which function to prevent the lower closure element from becoming detached, without said engaging elements having an adverse effect on the operation of the open roof construction during normal operation thereof. Ultimately, the engaging elements run clear, or substantially clear, of the guide rails, as a result of which the sliding resistance of the lower closure element is not affected.
In one embodiment, the engaging elements include hook-shaped elements. Said hook-shaped elements are oriented in such a manner as to engage in or behind a part of the guide rails in case of an excessive upward load being exerted on the lower closure element, as a result of which the lower closure element is prevented from moving out any further.